


Holes in the Floor of Heaven

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Dean thinks about his mom sometimes.





	Holes in the Floor of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This fic crashed into my head thanks to the song “Holes in the Floor of Heaven” by Steve Warner. 
> 
> Thank you saltnhalo for the quick beta read!

Dean Winchester didn’t really remember his mom anymore.    
  
She had died in a house fire when he was just four years old. He remembered that night—the smoke filling the house, his dad thrusting baby Sammy into his arms and telling him to run, his dad sprinting back into Sammy’s nursery.    
  
He remembered his dad coming out of the house alone, coughs wracking his body and tears streaming down his face. Dad had gathered him and Sammy to his chest and kept what was left of his family safe until the fire department had come to douse the flames.    
  
He remembered little things about his mom. How soft her hair was, how gentle she was with him after a bad dream, how sad her face was when she and Dad fought. He remembered she smelled a little like cotton sheets and flowers. He remembered her smile.    
  
He really wished she was here right now. Wished she had been here when Sam left for Stanford and he was alone without his best friend in the world. Wished she had been here when his two-year relationship with Lisa had gone to the shitter.    
  
Wished she could see him today.    
  
He remembered the first time that his uncle Bobby had told him that Mom was watching over him alongside those angels she always told him about. An old Steve Warner song, Bobby told him, talked about holes in the floor of heaven. Mom was watching over Dean just like Karen was watching over Bobby. Rain on happy days were just their tears, wishing they could be with them to share it.    
  
At first, it brought no comfort to Dean. An eight-year-old boy didn’t want an idea to hold onto, he wanted his mom or dad. Dad had dropped him and Sam off with Bobby shortly after the fire and disappeared. But as he grew older and heard the song now and again, it brought comfort to him, knowing there was someone out there watching out for him.    
  
And now, as he and his new husband, Castiel, stood in the tented area of their reception watching the rain coming down in sheets, he smiled. His mom was watching. And she was happy for him.    



End file.
